While My Love Sleeps
by hardcoreWWnut
Summary: Lex's thoughts about the choices he's made and the one true love of his life while she sleeps next to him. Time: after "Smallville" and before "Superman". Chlex. Please read and review!


A/N: I hope anyone reading this likes it. It's not the best thing I've done but it's helping with the writer's block. If you have time please read any review my two other stories!!! And review this one. No matter what, crap or the best thing you've ever read, I want to know.  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own them. Never had, never will. I make no money from this. I also do not own the song. I really have no idea who it belongs to. I just know it's not me. the title is "If Tomorrow Never Comes". Very sad and sweet. I love it.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
~ Late At Night ~  
  
*Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping She's lost in peaceful dreams So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark And the thought crosses my mind*  
  
I lay their, each night. Knowing that I'm keeping something from her, that knowledge tearing at my heart. My "other life", the other side of me. I have no idea how I've been able to keep anything from her, the woman I love. I tell myself I have to lie in order to keep her safe. She is not the only on I do this for. We have three wonderful children, Chris, our son is seven, Erin nine and, Julia five.  
  
*If I never wake up in the morning Would she ever doubt the way I feel About her in my heart*  
  
When I put them to bed a whisper "good night", my heart aches. Other then these four people, every other person on earth think I'm some kind of demon. And in a way, they are right. Sure, I wish to have power, I would ruler Earth if wishing made it so. But it does not.  
  
*If tomorrow never comes Will she know how much I loved her Did I try in every way to show her every day That she's my only one *  
  
I have always had a woman on my arm. Being this rich, young and semi-good looking, got me any women I wanted. Nonetheless, Chloe has always been different. Some how, when she looks at me, even from the begging of our relationship, she did not look at my money nor my last name. Just me. That's all she has ever seen.  
  
For that I am grateful.  
  
*And if my time on earth were through And she must face the world without me Is the love I gave her in the past Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes*  
  
She almost always falls a sleep first. I close my eyes each night. Waiting. I watch her drift off, a magical look on her face. Something only she can do. She is so- perfect.  
  
*'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life Who never knew how much I loved them Now I live with the regret That my true feelings for them never were revealed*  
  
The lose of my mother left a hole in my heart, one I never thought could be repaired. Yet some how, meeting an eighteen year old girl changed that. She brought the joy back into my life. I try to do right by her. But know, in my heart, I never will.  
  
*So I made a promise to myself To say each day how much she means to me And avoid that circumstance Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel*  
  
I tell her every day how much I love her. I wake her up with a loving kiss. I know she sees it some time. The love that lite up my eyes when I saw her is slowly dimming. I still love her with all my heart but when ever she brings up "Superman" some thing in me changes. I hate him with a passion. If any thing where to happen to her, how could I live with myself knowing I'm keeping my true passion from her?  
  
*If tomorrow never comes Will she know how much I loved her Did I try in every way to show her every day That she's my only one*  
  
I'm not a murder, but something about him. For now I am content to simply star at her. She is my only love. I never believe in soul mates until I meet her.  
  
*And if my time on earth were through And she must face the world without me Is the love I gave her in the past Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes*  
  
I must stop this. I have to tell her what I truly do each day. I know she suspects something is amiss with me. Their is no way she could not. She knows me extremely well. I often think she knows but loves me to much to say anything.  
  
*So tell that someone that you love Just what you're thinking of If tomorrow never comes*  
  
It's just after six in the morning. Her alarm is going off. I turn it off but not before she's awake. Her eyes are still hazy with sleep. She looks up at me, I cup her cheek with my hand. Leaning down, I kiss her gently. I will tell her. The hole truth. I know our love is strong enough to get through this. My obsession is ended with on final look into those eyes. The same eyes our children have. "I love you, Chloe." I will be a good father and husband. I will.  
  
the end  
  
PLEASE Review!!! Please! 


End file.
